Equipment
When the battle gets tough, you need to roll out the big guns. Equipment can improve other cards or give special abilities that may give you the edge to win the battle. Equipment cards come in two types - Gear, which needs to be equipped by another non-equipment card to be used, and Independent, that can work on its own, without the need to equip them. General Equipment Chat Nuke *Equipment card *Type: Gear *Special: Nuke - Disorient all enemy cards with a wall of line breaks, disabling them for 1 turn *Special: Illegal - Using this item in presence of Administator or Moderator type cards will disable the user card for 3 turns An outtdated, yet still mighty tool of the old chat wars... Silence Cannon *Equipment card *Type: Gear *Special: Silence - Disable an enemy card's Special abilities for 2 turns. *Special: You had it coming - Silence special also stuns the target for 2 turns if it is of Troll or Flamer type. *Special: Restricted - Can only be equipped by Administrator or Moderator type cards A standart issue Silence Cannon - the weapon of choice of Moderators HUGE LAZOR *Equipment card *Type: Independent/Meme/ASCII Art *Special: SHOOP DA WHOOP - Deal 50 damage to all enemy cards. Destroy HUGE LAZOR *Special: IMMA CHARGIN' MAH LAZOR - Double the damage of the SHOOP DA WHOOP special. Can only be used once. O o /¯______________________ | BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! \_¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Troll Food *Equipment card *Type: Gear *Special: Oil to the Flame War - Doubles the targeted Troll or Flamer card's Attack for 1 turn. *Special: Innocent - Cannot be equipped by Troll or Flamer cards Don't feed the trolls © Shock Image Link *Equipment card *Type: Gear *Special: MY EYES!!1 - Shock the target card to the core dealing 20 damage, stunning it for 1 turn and disabling its Special abilities for 2 turns. This is a Stupidity/Curiocity type effect. *Special: How could you?! - Equipped card is counted as "Troll" type. Follow link at own risk... Lolcat Link *Equipment card *Type: Independent *Special: O HAI! - Distract a target card, stunning it and reducing its Defense by 50% for 1 turn . This is a Curiocity effect. I CAN HAZ CHEEZBURGER? Doubt *Equipent card *Type: Gear *Special: Yeah, right... - Equipped card is immune to Stupidity and Curiocity effects. Incriminating Screenshot *Equipment card *Type: Gear *Special: BUSTED! - Reduce target card's defense to 0 for 1 turn. If the target card is of Troll type, reduce its Attack by half. If the taget card is of Flamer type, stun it for 1 turn. Pics or it didn't happen © Flame War *Equipment card *Type: Independent *Special: KILL IT WITH FIRE - All Troll type cards ignore 50% of their target's Defense when attacking for 2 turns. All Flamer type cards have +50 attack for 2 turns. Destroy Flame War. *Special: All out - all cards affected by KILL IT WITH FIRE special will be stunned for 1 turn after the effect expires. One, Two, Three, Four! I DECLARE FLAME WAR! © Flame Bait *Equipment card *Type: Gear *Special: Offend - Target card becomes a Flamer type for 1 turn. *Special: Join the Fun - Equipped card becomes a Flamer type. If equipped card is already a Flamer type it gains +15 Attack. *Special: Asking for it - All Troll and Flamer type cards can only target the equipped card Mute *Equipment card *Type: Gear *Special: Mute - Equipped card cannot be affected by specials of the targeted card and its equipment's specials until Mute is destroyed. If target card is of Troll or Flamer type, equipped card gains +100 defense against its attacks. Can affect only one card at any time. First line of defense against Trolls, spammers and general douchebags.